poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty
No Pit Bulls Allowed/Ming's Dynasty is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Tony has a strong dislike for pit bulls and the Pound Puppies and Holly try to convince Tony that not all pit bulls are bad./Ming, haunted by her past, tries not to reveal her dark secret to her friends. Plot Act 1: No Pit Bulls Allowed Part One (It's lunchtime at the pound building and everyone is eating lunch. Tony enters with a furious look on his face, sits down, and eats his home-made soft shell tacos furiously. Everyone else looks at him.) Tony: (Muffled) I am so mad! Cooler: (Awkwardly) Um... yes, we can tell by your violent taco eating. Marcus: What seems to be the problem, soldier? Tony: What seems to be the problem? (Angrily) What seems to be the problem, you say?! Pit bulls! That's the problem. Everyone else: (Confused) Pit bulls? Igor: Why pit bulls, Tony? Tony: Earlier today, I got chased down six blocks by three pit bulls. Three pit bulls! I was minding my own business, walking to the pound after picking up a copy of Manic the Warthog Issue 250, when suddenly, I got chased by these three four-legged death machines. I didn't even look back. And you know what? (Tony furiously takes a bite of his taco.) Tony: (While eating, growing angrier by the second) I hate pit bulls! I don't want to see another one of those mutts again! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! (Cooler grabs an umbrella to protect himself from the flying bits of taco meat.) Cooler: Chill, Tony. Not all pit bulls are bad. Tony: (More angrier) That's what they want you to think! If I ever see a pit bull here in this puppy pound, I'll quit this job! Jackie: Just because you don't like put bulls, that doesn't mean that you should quit working here. Tony: Oh yeah?! (Swallows the taco with one gulp) Just wait! The first sign of a pit bull comes here, I'm leaving this pound for good! And you guys shouldn't allow pit bulls in the pound either! Nose Marie: Why not, sugar plum? Tony: If you give a pit bull an inch, they'll maul you, throw you around and chew you up like squeaky toy. (Tony leaves.) Holly: Where are you going? Tony: (Off-screen) I'm going to buy a sign, paint "No Pit Bulls Allowed", and superglue it on the brick walls! (A door is heard slamming.) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta. I have never seen Tony that angry before. Bright Eyes: Neither have I. Whopper: He's just like me and Bright Eyes when, one time, we didn't like cats. That was until Tuffy saved me and Bright Eyes. Tuffy: I'm concerned for Tony. Igor: Yeah. Some day, Tony needs to learn to not judge a book by its cover. (Later on, Igor, carrying a ball of yarn, and Bright Eyes walk up to Tony, who has just finished putting up a sign saying "No Pit Bulls Allowed" on the pound's wall.) Tony: Well, that's that. Now the pound won't have to worry about pit bull attacks. (Tony notices Igor and Bright Eyes.) Tony: Oh. Hello, Igor and Bright Eyes. What you two doing? Igor: Well, Bright Eyes and I just got back from a walk in the park. Tony: Did you see any of... (Looks around) them around? Bright Eyes: Tony, you shouldn't hate all pit bulls just because you got chased by only three of them. Tony: You two have never seen a pit bull before, haven't you? (Igor and Bright Eyes shake their heads.) Tony: Good. And I hope you two never see a pit bull or meet one because if you do, you'll be goners. I have heard news stories about people and other dogs who were mauled by pit bulls. Furthermore, the irresponsible owners of these pit bulls got off easily instead claiming responsiblity. Do they release that they could be charged with assault with a deadly weapon or even murder? In addition, some of the victims never even survived from those attacks caused by pit bulls. I wish that one day all of those pit bulls and their irresponsible, brain-dead owners are shipped to Mars and never return. Igor: Tony. That isn't a nice wish to make. Tony: It may not be nice, but without pit bulls, the whole world will be better off. (Tony leaves. Igor and Bright Eyes sadly look at each other.) Bright Eyes: This is worse than we thought. Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes. Tony has never hold a prejudice on pit bulls before. (A puppy walks up to Igor and Bright Eyes.) Puppy: Is this Holly's Puppy Pound? (Igor and Bright Eyes notice the puppy.) Igor: Well, yes. Who are you? Puppy: I'm Sonny. (Looking at the signing saying "No Pit Bulls Allowed".) Well, I can tell that the pound doesn't like pit bulls. Bright Eyes: Well, to be honest, we're not like that. We're friendly to all creatures who are pure of heart, no matter what they look like. Sonny: Oh, well that's good. Because I happen to be a pit bull myself. Igor and Bright Eyes: Uh oh. Sonny: "Uh oh" what? Bright Eyes: Well, a certain friend of ours has a strong dislike against pit bulls. Sonny: Yikes. Igor: And if Tony sees you, he'll leave the puppy pound for good. Bright Eyes: Here... (grabs a cloak and gives it to Sonny) Wear this cloak. That way, Tony won't recognize you. (Sonny puts the cloak on and covers his head with a hood.) Sonny: Are you sure this "Tony" person won't recognize me? Igor: Yep. Part Two (Inside the pound, Igor and Bright Eyes are showing the cloaked Sonny around the yard.) Sonny: Cool, so this is Holly's Puppy Pound. You got doghouses and everything. Igor: That's right, Sonny. (Tony enters) Igor: Uh oh, it's Tony! Put on your hood! (Sonny puts on his hood) Tony: Well, it's going to be a good day today. Do you want to know why? There are no pit bulls terrorizing other puppies. (Tony notices the cloaked Sonny) Tony: Hey, who's your friend? Bright Eyes: His name is Sonny. Tony: (To Sonny) Sonny, huh. Well, pleased to meet you Sonny. You're more than welcome to have a look around the puppy pound. Sonny: Thank you, Tony, but I was just leaving. Tony: Why? There's more than meets the eye here at our puppy pound. If you're hungry, feel free to stop by the Puppy Power Cafe. (Tony leaves) Sonny: Is it true that you guys have a diner here? Igor: Certainly. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Sonny are sitting at a table. Sonny is looking at his menu) Sonny: Mmm...Violet's Million Dollar Soup. This item sounds yummy. (Louie enters) Louie: Welcome to ze Puppy Power Cafe. How can I help you? Sonny: I'd like to have Violet's Million Dollar Soup please. Louie: One Million Dollar Soup, coming up. (Louie leaves) Sonny: That guy sure is nice. Bright Eyes: That's Louie, he's an excellent chef. (As Tony enters, Sonny quickly puts on his hood) Tony: And how are you guys doing? Igor: To be honest, we're enjoying ourselves. Sonny: The atmosphere is great here. I wish I could stop by here anytime. (Louie enters, carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon) Louie: Here you are, monsieur. Violet's Million Dollar Soup. It is ze soup what will make you feel like a million. (Louie laughs) Louie: Millionare's joke. Tony: And a bad one, too. (Louie leaves. Sonny tastes the soup.) Sonny: Mmm! This is good soup. Tony: Oh, so you like the soup. Sonny: Certainly. Tomato soup is my favorite dish. Tony: If there's anything you need, say the word and I'll do the rest. (Tony leaves. Sonny takes off his hood) Sonny: Whew. Bright Eyes: Well, Tony still didn't recognize you. (Tony returns and Sonny quickly puts his hood back on) Tony: Do you feel hot in that cloak of yours? Sonny: Oh no, Mr. Rigs. I'm perfectly fine. Tony: Are you sure? I'll turn on the fan for you. Sonny: No really, Mr. Rigs. (Tony turns on the fan. The fan blows the hood off of Sonny. Tony turns to Sonny.) Tony: If there's any I can get for... (Tony double-takes. He then turns to Igor and Bright Eyes.) Tony: Igor... Bright Eyes... That's not a pit bull, is it? (Igor and Bright Eyes slowly nod. Tony grows angry) Tony I can't believe you two! After all I said, you're letting this death machine in our puppy pound?! I thought we agreed one thing: No Pit Bulls allowed! Yet, you two disobeyed me! You know what, that does it. (Tony storms off.) Tony (Off-screen): So long, pit bull lovers! (Igor and Bright Eyes begin to cry. Sonny gets a sad look on his face) Igor: Is he actually leaving the puppy pound? (Bright Eyes sadly nods. Later, Tony is seen carrying luggage by the pound gate. The younger Pound Puppies hold on to him to stop him from leaving. The rest of Tony's friends try to stop him as well) Igor: Tony, please don't go! Tony: I'm sorry, but I made good on my promise. And don't bother calling me or sending me text messages because until you remove that pit bull from the pound, I'm not coming back. EVER! (Tony frees himself and leaves) Part Three (The Pound Puppies, The Pound Purries, and the Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound, joined by Sonny, are depressed) Igor: I guess it's all my fault Tony left the pound. Holly: Iggy, it's not your fault. We just didn't know that Tony has a dislike for pit bulls. Sonny: If only I can convince Tony that not all pit bulls are evil. Bright Eyes: How, Sonny? Sonny: Well, here's how.... (Sonny whispers to the group.) Cooler: Are you sure it will work? Sonny: Of course I'm sure. If this plan won't work, I don't know what else will. (A while later, they see Tony sitting on a bench at the park.) Bright Eyes: There he is. Sonny: Okay, let's begin the plan. Marcus: Okay. (Bright Eyes walks up to Tony.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Ming